


Honey Claus

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brot needs a break from festivities.





	Honey Claus

Wearing a fake smile through Christmas Eve, Brot sipped eggnog and tried to forget he was flying solo for another holiday.  
  
Excusing himself, he wandered outside of Krystal’s – desperate for air. Brot clinched his eyes shut, trying to will away thoughts of her in danger…or with someone else.  
  
“What’s on that beautiful mind?”  
  
His eyes shot open, finding her grin awaiting him. Brot could busy himself with the details, her gorgeous appearance or the fact that she had somehow managed a getaway; instead, he pulled her into a passionate kiss and forgot anything existed outside of their brief time together.


End file.
